Thank You Leonard
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Tim comes home to find Abby sitting outside of his apartment door. They go in to talk, and end up finding out more than they expected to. Can they get over the past and be happy together once more?


Tim was on his way home from work. His windshield wipers were working extra hard to get all the rain out of his way so that he could see.

When Tim finally got to his apartment complex, he parked his car in the nearest spot he could find and ran up the flight of stairs that led to his apartment door. He stopped as he reached the top of the stairs. There was Abby, sitting down with her back leaning against his door, soaking wet from pigtails to boots.

"Abbs?.. What are you doing here?"

Abby looked up at him, her eye makeup was all smeared, but Tim couldn't tell if that was from her crying or from the rain, "I… I didn't have anywhere else to go."

Crying… definitely crying. "Let's go inside, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay."

He walked over to the door as she stood up. "You have a key," Tim said, "Why didn't you let yourself in?" He asked as he unlocked the door.

"I… I left it at home."

"Oh."

They walked into the apartment and Tim closed the door behind them. He noticed that Abby was shivering, "I'll get you something to change into."

"Thank you, Timmy," She said softly as she sat her purse down. She was on the verge of starting to cry again.

Tim went into his room and Abby remained standing in the hallway. He came out a few seconds later holding his MIT shirt and a pair of pajama pants, "The pants are Sarah's, she left them here the last time she stayed with me."

"They're very… pink."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

She shook her head, "No, it's fine. Um… Should I change here or in the bathroom? I don't wanna get water everywhere."

"Oh, I think _I_ already did that anyway," He said with a smile, "The bathroom is fine."

As she walked off his smile faded. He was worried about her. She was acting very unAbby-like.

As he waited for her to return he took off his wet jacket and shirt, leaving on his white undershirt. It was mostly dry. He had left a pair of sweatpants hanging on his computer chair this morning when he left for work, so he quickly changed into them while Abby was still in the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later she came back out into the living room. Her makeup was cleaned off of her face and she was dry, except for her hair. Her face was red and puffy from crying. Tim hated seeing her like this.

"Are you hungry, or thirsty?" He asked.

"No," She replied sadly as she stood right outside of his door.

He walked over closer to her, "Are you ready to talk?"

She took a deep breath, "I don't want to be a bother."

"Abbs, you're not being a bother. Let's go to my bed."

Abby's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "What?"

"No… No, not like that. I- I don't have a couch to sit on. Unless you want to sit on my computer chair-"

"The bed's fine," Abby replied as she walked back into the bedroom.

They both sat down on the bed, their backs leaning against the headboard. "What happened?" Tim asked.

Abby was silent for a moment. "I was stood up," She laughed humorlessly, "I know that sounds like such a stupid thing to cry over."

"No it's not, Abbs."

Tears fell down her face as she continued, "But, he didn't just stand me up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet Tim…," She looked over at him, "That was his name, at the restaurant. So, when I got there I waited outside for him to show up, like he told me to if I got there before him. So, I waited and waited, and I called him, and he didn't answer. It started to rain, so I decided to go into the restaurant to wait. When I get in there I see him, sitting at our reserved table, with some blond barbie doll."

"Your kidding me?"

"I wish," She sighed, "Anyway, I left, got in my car… and it wouldn't start. Your apartment is only two miles from the restaurant so I figured I'd walk here. I saw your car wasn't in the parking lot but I didn't have anywhere else to go so I sat, and waited."

"Gibbs kept me late to fix his computer again... I'm so sorry, Abby. You didn't deserve that."

"It just… It just sucks, you know?"

"Yeah, I know."

Abby wiped the tears off of her face and laughed, "We both have such crappy track records with the opposite sex."

Tim couldn't help but laugh as well, "Yes, we do… But until one of yours turns out to be an assassin and tries to murder you, I think I've got ya beat."

"True… I guess I can always think of that every time I go out with another screw up."

There was silence as they both thought about their past relationships.

"Maybe it's me. Maybe I'm the screw up."

Tim couldn't believe what he just heard, "That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, Abby. You are not a screw up. Any guy would be so lucky to have you."

"Then how come no guy _wants_ me?"

"That's not true either," Tim replied, without thinking.

"What do you mean?" Abby asked curiously.

"Just… Just that I'm sure there is a guy out there that wants you."

Abby looked away from Tim and stared at the bed, "Oh… I lied, McGee."

"About?"

"I did have my key to your place. It was in my purse."

Tim was confused, "Why didn't you just come in?.. And why did you lie?"

"I wasn't sure if… if you'd want me to come in, so I sat outside. I was actually about to leave when you came up the stairs."

"Why wouldn't I want you to come in?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. We just haven't been as close lately. I mean we were, then we weren't, then we were… It was just going back and forth, so I didn't want to intrude and take us back to a weren't."

"Abby, you could never intrude. You're not someone whose presence I get annoyed with. I like when you're around… I'd rather have you happy, just cause I hate to see you sad, but I'll always be here for you no matter what."

Abby felt another tear roll down her cheek, "You're so sweet, Tim. You're nothing like that jerk Tim! He doesn't even deserve to have the name Tim. He deserves to be a… a Leonard."

Tim laughed, "Leonard?"

"I never liked that name."

"Then from now on, he will be called Leonard."

"Sounds good."

Tim took a deep breath, "…I lied too."

"When?"

"When I said that I was sure _some_ guy out there wants you."

"There _isn't_ a guy?"

Tim smile and shook his head, "No, no. There's a guy."

"I'm confused, Tim."

Tim's smile faded. He looked down and saw Abby's hand resting beside him on the bed. He slowly laid his hand on top of hers.

"Oh," She said as she connected the dots.

"I, uh… I know t- that you don't-"

"You know what I thought about the entire time I was walking to your house?" Abby said, interrupting his nervous attempts to speak.

"What?"

"You. The whole time I thought about how you would never do what T- Leonard did to me. I thought about how much I wanted to be at your apartment. I thought about how sweet you are, and how… wonderful you are," New tears formed in Abby's eyes, "And I thought about how I wished that I would have never broken up with you."

"Are… Are you serious?"

Abby nodded, "And it wasn't just tonight either. Its been every time I've gone out with someone else. Every time… I think of you. I compare them to you, hoping one will match up, because I figured I blew my chances with _you_ when I told you I wasn't ready for a committed relationship."

"I- I had no idea you felt that way."

She turned her hand over entangled her fingers with his, "And I had no idea you felt this way."

It seemed that the entire world disappeared at that moment, "Did… Did we just spend seven years wanting the same thing, yet keeping each other from that exact thing that we wanted?"

Abby nodded, "I think so… But, Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to spend seven more years that way."

Both of their hearts were pounding. They felt like teenagers, falling in love for the first time, "Neither do I," He replied.

They both leaned forward. Tim put his hand on Abby's cheek. They looked into each others eyes for a moment, then his lips met hers. Neither of them had ever felt so good. Tim's apartment could have been on fire, and neither of them would have noticed. Nothing else mattered now that the truth was out and they could finally be happy with one another.

Tim pulled back from the kiss, although he didn't want to, but he needed to say something that he had been holding inside for much too long, "I love you, Abby."

She smiled, finally feeling complete for the first time, "I love you too, Timmy."

* * *

**Another version of Timmy and Abby getting back together... This one is one of the very less likely to ever happen on the show. Even if they ever did get back together (they will! they will! they will!), I couldn't see this actually being the way it happened. This is just one of the ways it would happen in my head.**

**Why did I name it Thank You Leonard? Cause we all know we're thanking Leonard for being such a jerk. If he hadn't of been, Abby wouldn't have come to Tim's ;)  
**

**Hope you enjoyed. This one is a little more dramatic than my other one called Another Chance, yet Another Chance had a more serious name then this one did lol... Oh, well! This still had some funny in it... right?**

**Again, I thank you for reading, and I thank you in advance for reviewing (cause I know you will ;D).**

**Oh, one last thing. Is this okay at a K+ rating, or does it need to be T? I'm horrible at deciding ratings... Right now I'll put it as K+.**


End file.
